Quiero ser en tu vida
by Eli de Grandchester
Summary: una historia de amor para dos seres que vivieron muchas cosas y sufrieron juntos, espero que les guste


VERANO 5 DE JULIO 1918

En el amplio jardín de aquella bella mansión, se encontraban llegando ya los invitados a tan esperado evento, claro el evento del año la unión de dos de los herederos mas importantes de la alta sociedad; las rosas relucían en todo su esplendor, las "dulce Candy" resplandecían adornando cada rincón del hermoso jardín, todo decorado de blanco, las sillas las mesas pulcramente confeccionadas para tan hermoso dia, que como complice el sol deslumbraba dando su luz y calidez a las personas que comenzaban a tomar su lugar para presenciar la llegada de los novios.

Desde lo alto del segundo piso, un joven castaño elegantemente vestido se encontraba observando cada detalle desde la ventana de su habitación.

-Estoy tan nervioso- se decía en voz alta estrujándose los dedos- no puedo creer que mi sueño de casarme con la mujer que he amado toda mi vida esté por hacerse realidad en tan sólo unos minutos- sonreía volviéndose a mirar en el espejo para acomodarse el moño nuevamente

-¿Cuántas veces lo he acomodado ya?- se preguntó sonriendo, admirando su atuendo, su fino traje blanco le quedaba muy bien hacia resaltar su tez bronceada, siendo un joven, alto, cabello sedoso castaño, finas facciones y espesas pestañas adornando sus hermosos ojos se podía decir que era un hombre verdaderamente guspo.

-Seré el novio mas hermoso que se ha visto en mucho tiempo- se dijo soltando un carcajada- ¿cuando se me quitará lo arroganté- se preguntó- pero claro también tendre a la novia mas bella y hermossa de todos los tiempos, si, candy se vera hermosa en su vestido de novia

-Ahhhh- soltó un suspiro- todavía no puedo creer que hace mas de un año ella me haya dejado libre, liberándome de mi promesa de cuidar de ella, nunca se lo terminaré de agradecer, sino hubiera sido por ella yo no estaría a punto de casarme con mi rubia de ojos verdes, tampoco puedo creer que Candy me ame tanto como yo a ella, me costó un poquitín d trbajo hacer que me aseptara pero con mi galantería y persistencia logré que me permitiera cortejarla abiertamente y finalmente la cosecha dio su fruto, y ahora aquí estoy esperando a que se llegue la hora de dar el "Sí, asepto" ante Dios y ante los hombres para decir que ahora ella es MI esposa, MI MUJER, ¡Que bien se siente decir esto!- dijo el chico esbozando una amplia sonrisa

TOC- Toc

-pase-respondió al llamado de la puerta saliendo de su monologo personal

-hijo ya es hora- dijo una dama hermosa y elegante, su hijo se parecía tanto a ella, sus ojos del mismo color y claro en sus perfectos modales

-si madre- se dirigió a la salida, tomando del brazo a la dama- por fin- suspiró

-Serás muy feliz hijo, te lo mereces- dijo tiernamente la elegante sra.

-lo sé, ella es lo que siempre esperé- dijo abrazando a su progenitora dándole un beso en la frente- me dá gusto que estes aquí conmigo

-este es un dia especial y quiero compartirlo contigo, no estuve en muchas cosas importates para ti cariño y ya no más, quiero estar en paso que des- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla- anda ya es hora

-Gracias madre- se despidió para situarse al pie del altar que estaba decorado por hermosas "dulce Candy" delineando las orillas de la bella alfombra blanca

Nuevamente se acomodó el cabello, se alisó el pantalón y después se irguió en toda su altura al escuchar la marcha nupcial, fijó su mirada al final del jardín donde al fin la vio aparecer

-Parece un ángel – susurró para el mismo y efectivamente Candy lo parecía, se veía hermosa, su lindo vestido blanco entallando su busto para después dejar caer una falda amplia y recta que cubria las espectaculares zapatillas plateadas, dejando también ver sus hombros al descubierto, su niveo cuello adornado por el tradicional collar de perlas, su cabello recogido hasta la mitad adornándolo con una tiara de plata dejando car varios risos alrededor de sus rostro, y su rostro maquillado naturalmente le hacia ver encantadora pero lo que la hacia ver mucho mas hermosa era la espledora y deslumbrante sontisa que adornaba su cara.

La chica comenzó a caminar tomada del brazo de su entrañable amigo, hermano y padre William Albert Andley.

Al llegar a su destino el tiempo se detuvo al cruzarse sus miradas

-Yo William Andley te hago entrega de mi hija Cnadice Andley- dijo el rubio dándole la mano de la chica al joven, quien la tomo y la beso delicadamente- cuidala- susurró Albert antes de irse a su puesto

-Con mi vida- respondió el castaño y después volteando a mirarla le pregunto- ¿lista?

-Si, mas lista y segura que nunca- contestó la rubia dándole un pequeño apretón en la manoy a si los dos enfocaron la vista al sacerdote quien dio comienzo con la ceremonia

-Yo Archibald Cornwell , te tomo como esposa a ti Candice White Andley para mnarte y respetarte todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida- dijo el castaño colocando el anillo a la rubia que lloraba de emosión

-Yocandice White Andley, te tomo a ti como esposo Archibald Cornwell para amarte y respetarte siempre- dijo la pecosa con voz entrecortada

Despues de decir los votos matrimoniales al fin se dieron el tan ansiado "si" ante Dios

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo el sacerdote

Archie visiblemente emocionado tomó la barbilla de la joven, limpio con su dedo pulgar las lagrimas de completa emoción de la rubia y se acercó para besarla dulcemente en los labios, fue un beso tierno y fugaz pero cargado de amor y anhelo.

-Te amo Candice White- susurró el chico al separarse de los rosados labios

-te amo Arhibald Cornwell- le respondió del mismo modo dedicándole una radiante sonrisa

Unos aplausos interrumpieron el intimo momento, dando paso a las felicitaciones a los ahora sr. Y sra. Cornwell

-Felicidades Candy- se acrcó Albert- felicidades Archie- le dio un abrazo a cada uno

-Candy, Archie muchas felicidades

-Patty, veniste la rubia saludó asu amiga de la adolecencia con un efusivo abrazo

-Claro no perdería para nada del mundo la boda de mis queridos amigos- respondió la cstaña con una sonrisa

-Me dá mucho gusto àtty que te decidieras en venir, sabes que tu y tu prometido son bienvenidos- dijo el de ojos marrones

-Gracias Archie- contestó la chica sonrojada, Patty se había comprometido hace unos meses con un millonario Frances Jean Paul Domini y pronto también se casarian.

-me permiten felicitar a mi hermana y a mi ahora cuñado?- se escuchó ua dulce voz por demás muy conocida para los recién casados

-Annie!- Candy la abrazó fuertemente- pensé que no llegarías

-Como crees que no?, Enrique y yo queríamos estar a tiempo- respondió la morena- no todos los días se csa mi hermana y mi mejor amigo- sonrió la chica. Annie se había casado con un mexicano que había conocido en el viaje que había decidido hacer después de la ruptura con Archie, el joven Enrique Esquivel había resultado ser un rico hacendado y una exelente persona además de guapo y Annie se había enamorado perdidamente de el

-Felidades Archie- felicitó al joven Cornwell- els deseo lo mejor

-gracias Annie- dijo sinceramente Archie

Así fueron las felicitaciones, fue una celebración bella coin una recepción en el salón de la mansión de las rosas impecable, rodeados sólo de las personas mas allegada a la pareja, sólo la hermana maria y la srita pony o había podido asistir ya que uno de los niños tenia varicela, pero la rubia era feliz sus madre le había dado sus bendiciones días antes.

-Candy es momento de que partan- le susurró Annie a la pecosa que se encontraba sentda en la mesa principal

-Lo sé, sólo que no encuentro a Archie, dijo que iria a arreglar algo- dijo la rubia buscando con la mirada a su esposo

-Ya no lo busques Candy, ahí está- señalo Annie con l mirada a la puerta del salón, donde apareció Archie con Albert enfundados en el tradicional kit escoses para dar comienzo la conocida melodía escocesa.

-Archie- susurró maravillada la rubia al ver aus único paladin, sus ojos se tornaron acuosos mientras se acercaba a el

-"Stear, hermano"- pensó el chico mientras tocaba con los ojos cerrados- "esto ews para tiy Anthony, quiero que comparatan mi feliciad, me he casado con Candy, cuidaré de ella como un dia lo prometimos y la haré muy feliz"- dejó derramar unas lagrimas al recordar a su hermano y primo, al terminar sonrió y le tendió la mano a la rubia quien la tomó gustosa, despues fue a cambiarse para despedirse de los invitados, Albert comenzó a tocar nuevamente para despedir a los novios que abordaron un lujoso auto que los llevaría al hotel en Chicago ya que al dia siguiente partirían a su viaje de bodas a España.

Antes de entrar a la habitación Archie la tomó en brazos como lo dicta la tradición

Gatita, subiste un poquito de peso- comentó el joven fingiendo una mueca

Archie!- lo reprendió la rubia- a decir verdad tuve que ponerme a dieta ya que el vestido no me cerraba, así que no mientas- dijo levantando su nariz respingada con indignación

-jajajja- se rió Archie depositandola en el suelo- sólo bromeaba, ¿Sabes que luces espectacularmente hermosa?- le preguntó poniendose serio

-Oh Archie- se ruborizó la rubia- tu tambien luces muy apuesto

-Lo sé- dijo guiñandole un ojo

siempre tan modesto- le contesto sarcásticamente con una sonrisa

-brindemos- dijo el chico destapando la botella de champgne, sirvió dos cxopas y le ofreció una a la rubia- por nuestra nueva vida juntos- levanto la copa

-por que nos mamamos y de ahora en adelante seremos tu y yo- completó Candy alzando tambien su copa

-si sólo tu yo- sonrió el castaño y bebieron de la deliciosa bebida, Archie se acercó y tomo de la mano de la pecosa la copa y junto con la suya las colocó en una mesa, para después tomar a la chica de la cintura.

-Gatita, Te Amo- susurró acercandose a besarla

-yo tambien Te Amo- susurró tambien ofreciendole gustosa sus labios, se besaron lenta y pausadamente, reconociendo el sabor de cada uno, la manos de él delineaban su esbelta cintura mientras que las de ella rodeaban su cuello, el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad , la rubia gemia al sentir las atreidas caricias de su marido, el queria ir despacio para no asustarla pero simplemente no podia la pasión se desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros y era igual correspondido la joven lo besaba con infinito amor pero con igual pasión, era la primera vez para ambos, Archie jamás habia estado con una mujer ya que desde que conoció a su gatita no pudo enamorarse ni desear a otra mujer que no fuera ellay para candy obviamente tambien era su primera vez, élera todo lo que había deseado, él, que con su sencillez dedicación y amor habia hecho que lograra olvidar a Terrence convirtiendolo en un hermoso recuerdo.

-oh Archie- gimió la rubia al sentir la mano del chico sobre su seno

-Candy, te deseo- le dijo con voz ronca- me gustas, me gustas mucho

-Yo tambien te deseo Archie- contestó la rubia con la respiración agitada volviendo a tomar los carnosos labios de Archie entre los suyos.

El oji- marron comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido dejando expuestaza Blanca piel de la rubia, bajo sus labios por la delicada piel de su cuello mientras la despojaba del vestido, la rubia se sonrojó al sentirse sólo con la lenceria frente a el, la madre de Archie la habia ayudado a escogerla y le habia dicho que seguramente a su hijo le fascinaría y claro a si fue, Archie quedó totalmente hipnotizado ante tan maravillosa visión, Candy sólo lucia un brasier blancoy un diminuto bikini del mismo color sobre esta un liguero, las medias delineaban sus firmes y esbeltas piernas, después de conteplarala volvió a sus labios, lña chica lo despojó del saco y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa dejando ver su musculoso abdomen, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su entrepierna al sentir la exitación del castaño

-¿Sabes, Candy?- le hablo agitadamente al oido- en realidad luces muy bella con esa lenceria, pero creo que lucirias mejor sin ella- dijo haciendo estremecer a la chica y comenzó a desabrochar el brasier dejando ver los blncos y perfectos pechos que se irguieron ante tal exitacion, comenzó a besar los fiermes pechos, la rubia sentia un placer incomparable, acariciaba su cabeza y su bronceada espalda, todo él la volvia loca, Archie se incorporó y la volvió a tomar en brazois depositandola en la cama, al vela recostada sintió una feróz exitacion, se inclinó y comenzó a bajarel liguero junto con las medias dando pequeños besos en la piel que quedaba expuesta, al terminar de quitarla de quitar hizo lo mismo con el bikini.

-Realmente hermosa- susurró recostandose delicadamente sobre ella

-Archie- la chica besaba el pecho del castaño haciendolo gemir- Te necesito Archie, Te amo mi amor- al escuchar esas palabras él la beso con mas fervor, ella le dio un ligero empujoncito y sonrió coquetamente, se sentó en la cama y desabrochó su pantalón, Archie la ayudó a quitarselo para después despojarlo tambien de su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su exitado sexo.

-Ven- la invitó a recostarse sobre él- te amo Candy, Te amo- y volvió a besar sus lindos pecho

-Oh,Archie, me enloqueces, por favor quiero ser completamente tuya- y diciendo esto giró sobre de ella posesionándose ente sus piernas

-Quiero que toquemos justos la estrellas- le susurró- quiero ser todo en tu vida- la besó con amor y pasión entremezclo- seré lo mas delicado posible- y comenzó a penetrarla, la rubia gimió pero no de dolor sino de absoluto placer, Archie la amó, la exitó con tanta delicadeza y amor que todo lo que ella deseaba era fundirse con él en el infinito preámbulo amoroso.

-Ahhhh, Archie- gemia la rubia al sentirlo dentro de ella haciendo un suave vaiven

-A sí Candy, dí mi nombre- decias el joven aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas

-Archie, Archie- gritó la rubia al sentir el mas intenso de los placeres

-gatita Te amo- gimió el chico llenando el vientre de la rubia con el necta de la vida, sus respiraciones entrecortadas se fueron normalizando hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

Quiero ser en tu vida algo mas que una instante,

Algo mas que un sombra y algo más que un afán.

Quiero ser en ti misma una huella imborrable

Y un recuerdo constante y una dola verdad.

Palpitar en tus rezos con temor de abandono,

Ser en todo y por todo complemento de ti.

Una sed infinita de caricias y besos

Pero no una costumbre de estar cerca de mi.

Quiero ser en tu vida, una pena de ausencia,

Un temor de distacia y una eterna amistad,

Algo más que una imagen y algo más que el ensueño

Que venciendo caminos llega pasa y se va,

Ser el llanto en tus ojos, ser en tus labios la risa,

Ser el fin y el principio y la tiniebla y la luz

Y la tierra y el cielo y la vida y la muerte,

Ser igual que en mi vida has venido a ser TU.

Susurró Archie al oido de la oji- verde

-Mi amor ya eres todo en mi vida, te amo- susurró la pecosa antes de caer completamente dormida

-Te amo, contestó el chico rodeandola con su brazo por la cintura atrayendola hacia el, para después caer en el mas bellos sueño ya que sabia que al dia siguiente y para toda la vida estaria ahí con el.

Quien lo diria, el elegante y la revoltosa de los Andley, unidos en un inmenso amor, las dos personas que compartieron juntos la pena y la tristeza de la perdida de dos de las dos personas mas importantes en su vida " Alisteir Cornwell y Anthony Brower"; las dos personas que siempre se apoyaron y las dos personas que quedaban del la pandillas de la "mansión de las rosas", si, los grandes amigos que se conocieron una tarde frente a un lago Archibal Cornwell y Candice White

Ahora convertidos en marido y mujer.

Fin.

Espero que le haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios por fis


End file.
